The disclosure is based on a fastening arrangement for a sensor arrangement, and on a corresponding sensor arrangement for a motor vehicle.
In modern motor vehicles, active and passive safety systems are used, such as for example restraining systems, such as for example airbags, safety belts etc., as well as systems for regulating the vehicle dynamics, such as for example ESP (Electronic Stability Program), ABS (Anti-lock Braking System) etc. A significant component of such systems are inertial sensors, which are used for the measurement of accelerations and/or of yaw rates or rates of turn of the motor vehicle and which are preferably implemented as micromechanical or microelectromechanical sensors. During operation such sensors are set into oscillating motions by a suitable mechanical stimulation, and forces and/or accelerations that occur are measured and analyzed.
An inertial sensor arrangement, in particular for mounting in a motor vehicle, is described in De 10 2006 002 350 A1. The inertial sensor arrangement described comprises a sensor module that is mounted on a support and that comprises a micromechanically manufactured inertial sensor and an analysis circuit. The sensor module is joined to the support by an elastic coupling element.
A sensor arrangement is described in DE 10 2007 062 700 A1 that comprises a base plate, a sensor module, a damping element and a mounting frame. The base plate comprises a main extension plane and an aperture perpendicular to the main extension plane, wherein the mounting frame is fixed in the aperture. A damping element is disposed between the mounting frame and the aperture, wherein the sensor module is pressed into the mounting frame in a form fit and force fit manner. The sensor module comprises at least one connecting pin having a connecting surface outside of the sensor module that is formed essentially parallel to the main extension plane. The connecting surface is electrically conductively contacted with a bonding wire.